Ironman Mo
by Prince Lutin
Summary: Molayne decides to compete in the Alolan Ironman Triathlon. Sun, Moon and Hau decide to help him get ready.
1. The Triathlon

_**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pokemon, Sun, Moon, Molayne, or other canon characters. I do, however, own some of the characters._

 _This fanfic is rated T for language, innuendos, and suggestive themes. Not for those under 13._

* * *

 **THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

 **IRON MAN**

 **CHAPTER 1: THE TRIATHLON**

One fine, sunny day, Sun and Moon were at the street market in Konikoni City. Sun sniffed the air.

"I love the smell of fresh sushi in the morning!" he said.

Moon looked around. There were a bunch of sweaty people clad in lycra.

"What's with all the speedo dudes?" asked Moon.

"Oh, didn't you hear?" said Sun. "The Alolan Ironman Triathlon is coming up."

"Triathlon?" said Moon. "Those bastards aren't so fast. Why, if I entered, I might just beat them all."

"I hate to break it to you," said Sun, "but you wouldn't be allowed to compete. You have to be at least 18 if you want to enter."

"Damn!" said Moon.

"Hey," said Sun, "isn't that Molayne?"

"Yeah," said Moon, "that is Molayne. Oh, God, what is that he's wearing?"

Sun and Moon walked over to where Molayne was standing. Molayne was looking at some fruit drinks. He was wearing a navy blue speedo with grey and orange stripes on the left side and a matching skin-tight tank top that exposed his midriff. His sneakers had Magnemite on them.

"Hi, Molayne!" said Sun.

"What's up, Big Mo?" said Moon, poking on the side of Molayne's torso.

Molayne giggled and turned around.

"Oh?" he said, looking at Sun and Moon. "Hey, guys!"

"What's going on?" asked Sun.

"Why are you wearing that awful combo?" asked Moon.

"I'm just doing some shopping," said Molayne. He looked at Moon. "I'm wearing this because I'm entering the Alolan Ironman Triathlon."

Moon burst out laughing.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Moon.

"I'm serious," said Molayne. "I've always wanted to enter a triathlon. I thought it would be fun."

"Triathlons aren't for nerds, Big Mo," said Moon. "You're supposed to be running that observatory place. Besides, They'll laugh at you with those stupid glasses on."

"I'm not wearing these glasses for the race," said Molayne.

"But Molayne," said Sun, "you can't see without your glasses."

"I've got a pair of athletic glasses," said Molayne.

"Do they look as dorky as the ones you have on now?" asked Moon.

Sun elbowed Moon.

"They look a lot sleeker than these glasses," said Molayne.

"You want us to help you with your groceries?" asked Sun. "We'll deliver them to your house while you go do some exercising."

"Gee, thanks," said Molayne.

"Is Sophocles helping you train?" asked Moon.

"No, unfortunately," said Molayne. "Sophocles told me he's too fat to do it."

Moon snickered.

"I'll be glad to help you," said Sun. "I'm a very good swimmer."

"I'm good at running," said Moon, " _and_ riding a bike."

"That'd be great," said Molayne. "I'll need all the help I can get."

"Have you ever been in triathlons before?" asked Sun.

"Yeah," said Molayne, "once or twice. I've never been in one as grueling as this one. People from all over the world come to compete in it."

"Wow," said Sun.

"We can even get Hau to help," said Moon. "Of course, he's probably more enthusiastic about it than me."

"I'd enjoy all of your company," said Sun.

"Yeah," said Moon. "Don't worry. If you're lucky, no one will say anything about a 26-year-old man being bossed around by a bunch of 11-year-olds."

Molayne giggled.

"Is Professor Kukui competing too?" asked Sun.

"Yes siree," said Molayne. "He was actually the one who got me into it. This is his seventh year competing in the Alolan Ironman Triathlon. Kukui's quite the jock. He does every sport you can think of."

"Cool!" said Sun. "I've got one other question."

"Ask away," said Molayne.

"Does Sophocles poke your belly button when you're wearing that?"

Molayne smiled.

"Yes," he said.

Molayne went to go pay for all his groceries. When he was done, Sun and Moon took the groceries from him.

"I'm going to do some jogging," he said. "In case you can't get in my house, I keep a spare key under the doormat and a few spare keys in my shed. My shed's always unlocked just in case I need something from there. Thanks for helping!"

"You're welcome!" said Sun and Moon.

Molayne jogged off.

Moon looked at Sun.

"That Molayne," she said. "He's full of surprises. Plus he's going to need all the roll-on deodorant he can get."

"At least he shaves his armpits," said Sun.

"I think everyone should shave their armpits," said Moon. "Armpit hair is nasty. Remember when people were freaking out about Wonder Woman having shaved armpits?"

Sun laughed.

"I remember," said Sun. "I can't wait to grow armpit hair. Once I do, I'll shave it all off."


	2. Calling Soffy

**CHAPTER 2: CALLING SOFFY**

After Sun and Moon had delivered Molayne's groceries for him, they sat on the porch of Moon's house.

"Delivering between islands is hard," said Sun. "Then again, maybe I shouldn't complain. Something tells me that in some alternate world, I'm a courier."

"Huh?" said Moon.

"Oh, nothing," said Sun. "And I know that in the same world, you are the girly one."

"Ew, no!" said Moon. "Take that back!"

"Fine," said Sun. "Anyway, I'm wondering how Molayne is doing. He seems really excited about this triathlon."

"We'll start tomorrow?" asked Moon.

"Agreed," said Sun.

While Sun and Moon were talking, Molayne was jogging along Route 6. His pudding-like hair blew in the wind.

"Better pace myself," he said. "I need to be in tip-top shape for the race."

Molayne looked up at the mountains.

"Maybe I could do some biking there," he said. "But alas, I didn't bring my bike." He sighed. "At least I can swim." Molayne made his way to Route 7, past Royal Avenue, and arrived at the beach. He took off his shoes and socks and jumped in the water.

Molayne started to swim around the rocks. He did several laps of it, before he got tired and decided to go back home. He soon arrived in Hoku Town, located outside of Malie City, and north of Mount Hokulani.

Molayne's house was a one-story house in an L shape. The roof was red and the outside walls were white. There was a garden in the front and a pool in the back. Molayne went inside the screen door in the back and made his way to the bedroom. Molayne's bedroom was painted sea green with yellow hibiscuses (he painted the flowers himself). He had a queen-size bed with a colorful bedspread. The furniture was made of yellow pine wood. On the dresser and shelves were plush toys of Steel-type Pokemon.

When Molayne went inside his bedroom, he plopped himself on the bed. He held onto his Klefki plush and hugged it. This would make for some nice comfort after running so much.

The cordless phone next to Molayne's bed rang. Molayne answered it. It was Sophocles.

"Hello," said Molayne.

"Hello, Big Mo," said Sophocles.

"How's my favorite cuz?" asked Molayne.

"I'm doing good," said Sophocles. "I saw you training on Route 6 earlier."

"You did?" asked Molayne. "I'm surprised I didn't see you."

"Me too," said Sophocles. "You were running too fast."

"Sorry," said Molayne. "I was training for the triathlon. Sun and Moon promised to help me train."

"That's great!" said Sophocles.

"How have you been, Soffy?" asked Molayne.

"I'm busy helping out at the observatory," said Sophocles. "I'll be busy running it while you're training. I hope they don't mind listening to a kid."

"I'm sure they won't," said Molayne.

"Anyway," said Sophocles, "I heard the race is going to be televised. Everyone at the Hokulani Observatory will get to see you on TV."

"Cool," said Molayne. He yawned. "I better rest. Sun and Moon are probably going to start helping me tomorrow."

"Okay, Big Mo," said Sophocles. "Bye!"

Molayne hung up.


	3. Super Training

**CHAPTER 3: SUPER TRAINING**

The next day, Molayne woke up to a bright, sunny day. He ate a healthy breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed - he put his speedo and tank top on. After he had also put on his socks, sneakers, and sweatband on, he went to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Sun, Moon, and Hau standing there.

"Hello, Molayne!" said Sun. "It's time to start your super training!"

"We're gonna chew you up and spit you out!" said Moon.

"Time to get those glutes into shape!" said Hau.

Molayne giggled.

"So glad you've made it," he said. "I'm ready for a day of training!"

"Did you bring your bike?" asked Hau.

"My bike's on the side of the house," said Molayne.

"Good," said Hau, "because that's what we're doing first."

Molayne brought his bike out from the back and got on.

"I've got my bike too," said Hau. "Ready to ride?"

"You bet!" said Molayne.

"We'll start the 5k course on the hills of Melemele Island," said Hau. "Be there...or be square."

Cut to Melemele Island. Molayne is riding his bike along the path.

"Ha," said Hau, "I knew you could do it. You're really burning rubber!"

"I think I'm burning a lot more than just that," said Molayne.

"You've only got 4 more k's to go!" said Hau. "You're doing great."

By then, Molayne had gotten ahead of Hau, and burnt off more energy. Of course, he knew not to do any bike tricks, lest his bike get one of its wheels blown. When Molayne finished the bike course, he wondered where Hau was. He had completely lost him.

"I don't see Hau anywhere," he said. "I guess he must be stuck."

Molayne sat down and waited for Hau. After ten minutes, Hau came up with his bike and fell off of it. Molayne rushed over.

"You okay, Hau?" asked Molayne.

"I think that's going to be all the bike training for today," said Hau.

Sun and Moon, who had been waiting at the end of the course, walked over.

"What's next on the agenda?" asked Molayne.

"Next on the list is swimming," said Sun. "This course won't be as long. I'll be here to help you. Let me just go get changed. I'm bringing my surfboard along with me."

"Cool," said Molayne.

In about an hour and 15 minutes, Sun came back with his surfboard, which depicted the flag of Portugal. Sun wore a black and pink speedo and a black rash guard.

"I figured I'd wear a swimsuit like yours to help me go faster," said Sun.

"Good idea," said Molayne.

Sun got into the water and started to paddle out. Molayne followed him.

"I'll stay by your side while you swim," said Sun. "Just tell me when you're getting tired. By the way, I love that little band you're wearing on your ankle."

"Thanks," said Molayne.

Molayne swam around, while Sun followed him on his surfboard.

"I'm glad to be training with you guys," said Molayne. "You all seem pretty easygoing."

"Just me and Hau are," said Sun. "Moon, on the other hand, is pretty brutal."

"Really?" asked Molayne.

"Like she said," said Sun, "she'll chew you up and spit you out."

"I'm sure Moon won't be too bad," said Molayne.

Cut to the racetrack at the Pokemon Trainers' School. Since it was Sunday, school was empty. Molayne is doing warm-ups for the run. Moon, who was wearing a red tracksuit, blew the whistle around her neck.

"Put some muscle into it!" yelled Moon.

"Okay, Moon," said Molayne.

Moon blew her whistle again.

"No talking to the coach!" said Moon. "I'm the coach; I give the orders! Now start that running!"

Molayne jogged along the track, panting and pacing himself.

"Hup, two, three, four!" said Moon. "Faster, faster, FASTER!"

"I'm...getting...tired..." said Molayne.

"There's no such thing as tired in my training course!" said Moon.

Molayne continued to run laps around the track until he got tired. He fell down.

"I think that's enough for one day," he said.

"Fine," said Moon.

Cut to Molayne's house. Molayne was lying down on his bed, feeling tired.

"This super-training sure is rigorous," he said. "I don't know if I can handle Moon's training course. I'll just take a nap."

Now cut to Sun's house. Sun, Moon, and Hau are sitting by. Sun is still wearing the swimsuit he wore earlier. Moon is wearing a red swim top and matching boyshort bottoms. Hau is wearing blue swim trunks. Hau is floating in the pool, while Sun and Moon are sitting on the steps.

"Molayne seems to be having fun," said Moon.

"Yeah," said Hau, "except when you are training him."

"What's wrong with that?" asked Moon.

"Maybe you're being a bit harsh," said Sun.

"You've got to be harsh when you're a coach," said Moon. "Just like all the coaches in the movies!"

"You don't want to make Molayne cry," said Hau.

"Oh fuck," said Moon, "I hate it when Molayne cries."

"I don't like it either," said Hau.

"You're not one to talk," said Moon. "You're the biggest crybaby I know."

"Leave him alone, Moon," said Sun. He sighed. "We shouldn't be arguing like this. We should all be trying to help Molayne. He doesn't have to win. He just has to be ready for the triathlon - and have the most fun he can."

"That's what's important," said Hau, "and fun he shall have!"

"I still need to work on my coaching skills," said Moon. "You wanna help me, Sun?"

"I think you're doing a good job yourself," said Sun.

"You're bossy enough to do it on your own," said Hau.

"I sure fucking am," said Moon, "and I'm going to make sure that Molayne has everyone eating his dust!"

Sun bent his head down and shook his head.


	4. Preacher Feature

**CHAPTER 4: PREACHER FEATURE**

The next day, Molayne woke up to another sunny day. He puit on the usual revealing running garb and went outside. The first thing he did was use his iPhone to call his friends. He decided to call Hau first.

"Hello, Hau," he said. "It's me, Molayne. Ready to help me train?"

"I can't come today," said Hau. "Aunt Kina is dragging me to an anti-gay marriage protest. I so don't want to be there."

"That's pretty bad," said Molayne.

"I wish I could be helping you," said Hau, "but I don't want to upset my aunt."

In the meantime, Sun and Moon were sitting on the steps at Moon's house.

"It's not the same without Hau," said Sun. "His stupid aunt always gets what she wants."

"Somehow I'd love to rip Kina's tongue out and wrap it around her fucking neck," said Moon.

"We need Hau to help Molayne train," said Sun. He sighed. "Oh well. Maybe one of us could do the work for two. Like...you."

"No, you!" said Moon.

"Let's flip a coin," said Sun. "Heads or tails?"

"Heads," said Moon.

Sun flipped a coin. It landed on tails.

"Tails!" said Sun. "I win!"

Moon growled.

A few minutes later, Molayne walked over.

"Hello there, Molayne," said Sun. "Ready for another day of training?"

"Mos def," said Molayne.

"Just make sure to avoid Hau'oli City," said Moon. "There's an anti-gay marriage protest going on there right now."

"I know," said Molayne, frowning. "Hau told me."

Meanwhile, at the protest, we see an angry-looking blonde woman with a maroon jacket, a purple dress, and a pearl necklace holding a megaphone. This is Jill Dobson, a fundamentalist Christian activist and a friend of Hau's aunt Kina.

"Tell it to all the commies," she yelled through her megaphone, "God made Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve!"

Everyone in the crowd except for Hau cheered.

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" cried Hau.

"Be quiet and protest!" snapped Kina.

While the protest was going on, Sun decided to help Molayne swim. This time, they practiced on Route 7 on Akala Island - far away from the protest.

"You're doing great, Molayne!" said Sun.

"Thanks, Sun!" said Molayne.

"You're gonna win this race," said Sun.

"I don't know about that," said Molayne.

"What are you talking about?" said Sun. "I know that you're the best."

"But I'm not a professional," said Molayne. "I'm an amateur. My real passion lies in gaming."

"Well," said Sun, "gaming isn't going to help you in the triathlon."

"You're right, Sun," said Molayne.

When Sun was done helping Molayne, Moon decided to help Molayne. She tied herself to a sling and attached it to Molayne's bike. She didn't mind the fact that Molayne was so much bigger than her and thus making the ride a little dangerous. While Molayne rode the bike, Moon would follow on her skateboard.

"This is great!" said Moon. "Now you're the one who will have to do all the work." Moon laughed. "Oh, and I love that little Magnemite key chain tied to your bike. It looks so...chic." Of course, Moon was being sarcastic.

"Don't rub it in, Moon," said Molayne, "or I'll detach that sling."

"Just make sure to keep your eyes on the road," said Moon. "We're going down Route 8. Mallow's going to be gathering her usual toxic plants to mix into her lethal cooking, so remember to be careful."

"Whatever you say, Moon," said Molayne.

"And don't forget to watch out for the water," said Moon. "You could fall in, break your neck, and die."

Molayne groaned. He rode the bike along the path, making sure to watch out for obstacles.

"Faster! FASTER!" said Moon. "You're never going to win first place if you're going as slow as you are now."

"I don't want to win, Moon," said Molayne. "I just want to complete the triathlon."

"Second place is for losers, Big Mo," said Moon.

"All of the top three places are overrated if you ask me," said Molayne.

Unfortunately, Molayne was starting to lose his sense of direction, and he was facing Mallow, who was gathering plants outside the Lush Jungle.

"Molayne, look out!" said Moon.

"Huh?" said Molayne.

Molayne scooted over to the left, barely avoiding Mallow. Moon flew several feet into the air and crash landed in a pool of mud.

"Hello, Molayne," said Mallow. "I almost didn't see you coming."

"Sorry," said Molayne.

"That's okay," said Mallow. "I'm just glad you weren't hurt."

"Moon's helping me train for the triathlon," said Molayne.

"I see," said Mallow. "Where is Moon?"

Molayne looked behind him and saw Moon lying down face-flat into the mud. She got up and wiped the mud off her face.

"That was awesome!" said Moon.

"No more practicing for today," said Molayne. "I think you need your rest...and a shower."

Moon looked at Molayne and growled.

Meanwhile, the protest had died down.

"You are so embarrassing!" Kina told Hau. "You didn't eat protest at all. That's it! No lunch for you."

"Fine," said Hau. "I'll just go home. You and Jill Dobson can discuss your personal problems while I'm gone."

Hau walked away. Kina growled.


	5. Doom Raider

_**A/N:** I had trouble finishing this chapter due to the document manager not working properly, but I managed to finish it. Sorry for the delay!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5: DOOM RAIDER**

That evening, Molayne was really tired from all his training. He was seated at his computer, wearing just a bathrobe and a pair of green boxers with pink flowers on them.

Molayne decided to talk to Sun on Skype.

"Hello, Sun," said Molayne.

Sun was in his bedroom, wearing a green tank top and a pair of purple boxers with pineapples on them.

"Hi, Molayne," he said.

"Whatcha doing?" asked Molayne. "Working on one of your mods?" Sun was well-known in Alola for making video game mods despite his young age.

"Yep," said Sun. "I made a Doom mod where you play as Guzma."

Molayne laughed.

"I think Guzma would like that," he said.

"I think he would too," said Sun.

"I always wondered how you managed to do that," said Molayne. "Don't those websites have a minimum age limit?"

"I lie about my age," said Sun. Molayne knew that Sun was very mature for his age, though sometimes he wondered if Sun was smarter than him. Sun sent Molayne the mod. Molayne started playing it.

"This mod is so cool!" said Molayne.

"I think so too," said Sun.

The next morning, Molayne got a call from Sun.

"Big Mo," said Sun, "I hate to say this, but I'm not going to be able-" Sun yawned, "to come help. I was up till 3 AM playing my Doom mod."

Sun's brother Calvin stood outside the door and grinned.

"That's all?" he said.

"Oh, sorry," said Sun. "I meant to get off at midnight, but I was on AllDoctorGames delivering Minion babies." Sun yawned.

Molayne giggled.

"Too bad, Sun," said Molayne.

Later that day, Molayne took a visit to Iki Town to see Hau. Molayne knocked on the front door of Hau's house. Hau opened it.

"Yo, Big Mo!" he said. "What's popping?"

"Oh nothing," said Molayne, smiling. "Sun's not coming. He's resting. What about Moon?"

"She couldn't come," said Hau. "She's stuck visiting her sick cousin Melvin. Melvin got malaria while on vacation in Angola."

"That's too bad," said Molayne.

"It's just you and me today," said Hau. "You, me, and Ukulele."

"Ukulele?" said Molayne.

"No, my Raichu!" said Hau. An Alolan Raichu appeared right next to Hau.

"Kilohana!" said Ukulele.

"I've even brought some refreshments!" said Hau. He took out a bag of fish-shaped candy. "How about some yummy candy trout?"

Ukulele looked at the bag and drooled and panted in excitement.

"I think I'd like to eat something a little healthier," said Hau.

"Okay," said Hau. "I've got a bag of dried fruit in the pantry." Hau went inside to get the bag, and then came back out.

"Can I have some?" asked Molayne.

Hau pushed Molayne's hand away.

"Ah-ah-ah!" said Hau. "You don't get any until you complete the first course. We're going to run today!"

"Okay," said Molayne.

"You look ready for running," said Hau. "You've got your running shoes, your sweatbands, your speedos...I think you're all fit."

"I'm ready for action!" said Molayne.

Hau got his scooter out from the back. He would ride the course along Melemele Island while Molayne would follow on foot. Molayne was running pretty fast, so he was keeping up with Hau zipping along on the scooter.

"Keep up the good work, Big Mo!" said Hau.

"Eyes on the prize, Mo," said Molayne. "Eyes on the prize." The prize was, of course, not an actual prize, but the dried fruit that Hau had. Hau had put the dried fruit in his backpack so Molayne couldn't take it.

When Molayne was finished with the course, Hau stopped.

"Congratulations on completing the course!" said Hau. "Do you want a snack?"

"Boy would I!" said Molayne.

Hau handed Molayne the bag of dried fruit.

"Mmm..." said Molayne. He opened the bag and started to eat dried fruit.

Later that day, Hau decided to help Molayne with his swimming. He had Ukulele surf on his tail while Molayne swam across Kala'e Bay. Hau followed on the back of a Sharpedo. Once they got to a sandbar, the group rested.

"Kala'e Bay is so romantic," said Molayne. "My big sister had her first kiss here."

"Where did you have yours?" asked Hau.

"That's a personal question," said Molayne.

"Sorry," said Hau. "I know how people are with these personal questions."

"Moon says you ask a lot of personal questions..." said Molayne.

"I don't," said Hau.

"Come on," said Molayne. "Tell me the truth!"

"No way!" said Hau.

Molayne smirked.

"All right!" said Hau. "I do ask a lot of personal questions. There! Happy now?"

"Yep," said Molayne. "I'm always happy."

"Good," said Hau. "Let's get back to training!"

Molayne got back in the water. Hau and Ukulele led Molayne across the bay. Once Molayne was done, he got to have more dried fruit.

"Doing all this training sure has its rewards," said Molayne.


	6. Noodles

**CHAPTER 6: NOODLES**

The next day, Molayne got up as usual, put on his usual skimpy running attire, and went over to Sun's house.

Sun was in his backyard, playing with Dennis, his pet Slakoth.

"At least you're nice and slow," Sun told Dennis, "so I don't have to worry about you running off."

Molayne walked up to Sun.

"Hi, Sun!" he said. "Hi, Dennis!"

Sun turned around.

"I'm ready for you to help me," said Sun.

"Your Slakoth is so cute," said Molayne. Dennis crawled over to Molayne and licked his shin. "and he's very friendly, too!"

"I've got my surfboard," said Sun. "I'm ready to help you with swimming."

"Thanks, Sun," said Molayne.

Sun and Molayne went to the beach on Route 14. Sun took off his shirt and shorts, revealing his speedo. Molayne got in the water, while Sun followed on his surfboard.

"It's only a few days until the triathlon," said Molayne.

"I know," said Sun, "and you're doing great! By the way, how's Olivia doing?"

"She's doing good," said Molayne. "I haven't had much time to talk to her since she's been busy. She can't come to watch the triathlon in person, so she's going to watch it on TV. Did you know she has a flat-screen TV at her jewelry store?"

"Yes, I do," said Sun.

"Oh...I forgot to tell you," said Molayne, "my grandparents are coming over for lunch. I've invited you, Moon, and Hau. Want to come with me?"

Sun laughed.

"You're not going to be dressed like that in front of them, are you?" he said.

"Nah," said Molayne. "I'll cover up."

When lunch came, Sun, Moon, and Hau went with Molayne to his house. Molayne had left the door open so his grandparents could come in. When Molayne came in, his grandparents, Arthur and Lydia Ziegler, greeted him. Molayne gave them a hug.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Ziegler," said Sun.

"Good to see you again, Sun," said Arthur. He spoke in a Midwestern accent. "Who's the girl next to you?"

"This is my friend Moon," said Sun.

"Hello there, Moon," said Arthur. He shook Moon's hand really hard.

"Pretty strong for an old guy," said Moon.

Everyone laughed.

"Well, Molayne," said Arthur, "your grandma here's made a whole pot of schnupfnudeln."

"They're rye noodles," said Molayne. He turned to Sun, Moon, and Hau. "You'll like them. Grandpa said his mother would make them every Friday when he was a kid. And now, let me go get changed."

"Come with me into the kitchen," said Lydia.

Lydia led Sun, Moon, and Hau into the kitchen. She brought over some glasses and poured banana juice into them. In about a minute, Molayne arrived wearing a Woolly Crab tank top and a pair of matching shorts.

"This looks like pasta," said Hau. "You sure this is German?"

"Yes, I'm sure it is," said Molayne. "It wouldn't have a German name if it weren't."

Sun tasted the noodles.

"Mmm..." said Sun. "This is good!"

"And there's plenty more where that came from," said Lydia.

"These guys have been helping me this past week," said Molayne. "The three of them have ensured that I'm in tip-top shape. You going to be watching me?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," said Arthur.

"Not to mention there's going to be an after-party," said Lydia. "We're planning a party for Molayne after he finishes the triathlon."

Molayne was munching on his noodles and smiling.

"Molayne's a happy kid," said Arthur. "He always enjoys going to parties."

"Unfortunately, we can't physically be at the triathlon," said Lydia, "so we're going to watch it on TV while we plan the party. There's going to be a lot of stuff to eat at the party."

"There will be pizza for everyone," said Arthur.

"Mmm...pizza..." said Sun.

"So...you're Sophocles' grandfather too?" Hau asked Arthur.

"His great-grandfather, actually," said Arthur.

Hau's jaw dropped.

"Oh..." said Hau. "I forgot. Sophocles is once removed from you, Molayne."

Molayne nodded head and smiled.

"After lunch, I'm going to help Grandma and Grandpa clean up," said Molayne. "You three are free to go."

"You sure, Molayne?" asked Sun.

"I think I can handle it," said Molayne. "We'll resume training tomorrow. Just note that tomorrow's the last day of training. After that, I'll do final preparations myself."

"Okay," said Moon.

After lunch, Sun, Moon, and Hau left Molayne's house.

"I don't have much confidence in Molayne," said Moon.

Sun and Hau stared at moon.

"Why not?" asked Hau.

"This triathlon is going to eat Molayne alive," said Moon. "He'll probably collapse before he even gets to the finish line."

"He'll be okay," said Sun.

"Well," said Moon, "Big Mo told me that he's all covered for swimming and running, so I'm going to help him cycle. We're going to be doing Poni Island."

Sun gasped.

"I think Poni Island might be a little too rough," said Sun. "Only the pros train there."

"That's where Professor Kukui trains," said Moon.

"Professor Kukui has more experience in triathlons than Molayne does," said Sun.

"Just have faith in me...okay?" said Moon.

Sun sighed.

"Okay," said Sun, "I trust you. But be careful. You don't want to get Molayne injured."


	7. Cliff Running

_**A/N:** The Kanik region is a fan region I'm working on. It's based on Alaska. Fort Ha'ule is based on Fort Elizabeth, a ruined Russian fort located in Kauai, the real-life counterpart to Poni Island._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7: CLIFF RUNNING**

The next day, Moon took Molayne to Poni Island to practice. He rode his bike along Poni Wilds while Moon rode behind on her skateboard.

"Bringing you here was a good idea," said Moon. "Poni Island is fairly empty, so you won't have to worry about traffic."

"Thanks," said Molayne. "I noticed you're a lot calmer than you normally are."

"Sun told me I was being too fucking harsh," said Moon.

"That's okay," said Molayne. "You don't have to worry. This whole thing isn't about winning. It's about having fun."

Once Moon and Molayne were done riding, the two of them stood on the west end of Poni Wilds. A large, ruinous fort in the shape of a star was in the distance. This was the ruins of a great Russian fort.

"I always love coming to the part of Poni Island," said Molayne. "Fort Ha'ule is usually very quiet once the evening comes in. Hapu's grandmother once told me that she feels it to be a symbol of life, death, and rebirth. The fort may have been abandoned so long ago, but now all sorts of beautiful plants grow there, and Pokemon come to visit it every day."

Moon had no idea what Molayne meant, but she smiled.

"Sun told me about this place," she said. "Some of his distant ancestors were among the people who built it. He told me they came here from a Russian settlement in the Kanik region, nearly 3,000 miles away from here."

"That's a far way off," said Molayne. "I think Kukui can swim that far."

"No he can't," said Moon.

Molayne and Moon laughed.

Molayne spent the night at the Pokemon Center in Seafolk Village. The next morning, he decided to go to Vast Poni Canyon to practice his running. He was glad to have the training to himself. When he arrived at the entrance, he saw a familiar face. It was Professor Kukui. Kukui was wearing a green and white tri suit.

"Hi, Professor Kukui!" said Molayne.

"What up, Big Mo?" said Professor Kukui. He gave Molayne a high-five. "Nice speedos you got there. And look at those sporty glasses!"

"Thanks," said Molayne, blushing.

"Ready to run?" asked Professor Kukui.

"Sure thing!" said Molayne.

Molayne and Professor Kukui started to run up the pathway that led up the cliffs. Kukui was going faster, but Molayne was determined to catch up to him. Molayne followed Kukui over rocks, bridges, and bent trees.

"This course is invigorating!" said Professor Kukui.

"Right you are," said Molayne, panting. "I'm getting exhausted trying to scale the cliffs."

"Just a little bit further," said Professor Kukui.

"Okay," said Molayne.

Professor Kukui reached the end of the trail first. Molayne came running behind him a minute later. As soon as Molayne got to the end of the trail, he fell down. Professor Kukui caught Molayne to prevent him from hitting the ground.

"Thanks, Professor Kukui," said Molayne.

"No problem," said Professor Kukui.

"My head's feeling kind of sore," said Molayne.

"Try taking some Ibuprofen," said Professor Kukui. "I'll let you ride in my quad bike. I'll be the driver. There's a place in Poni Meadow where we can have lunch together. I got some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. I know you like those."

Professor Kukui took Molayne to his quad bike, which was colored green and had a storage box tied to the front. Molayne climbed onto the back seat while Professor Kukui sat in the driver's seat. Molayne held on tight to Professor Kukui as the latter drove all the way to Poni Meadow.

Once the two were at Poni Meadow, they got off the quad bike. Professor Kukui opened the storage box and took out two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, one for him and one for Molayne. He also took out some bottles of sparkling apple juice and some macaroni and cheese.

"Bon appetit, Molayne," said Professor Kukui, handing a sandwich to Molayne.

Molayne started to eat.

"Delicious," he said.

"So," said Professor Kukui, "I heard your family is throwing a party for you after the triathlon."

"Yes," said Molayne, "and you're invited!"

"Aw, thanks!" said Professor Kukui. "It'll be a blast."

"Although my feet will probably be too sore for me to do anything," said Molayne.

"That's okay," said Professor Kukui. "It's at your house, right?"

"Right," said Molayne. "I'm going to enjoy this race - I'm sure of it!"


	8. A Day at the Races

**CHAPTER 8: A DAY AT THE RACES**

At last the day of the triathlon had arrived. Molayne got up from bed early and looked at himself in the mirror.

"Today's going to be a great day," he said. "I'm going to have fun, even though I know I'm not going to win it."

Molayne had a fueling breakfast, took a shower, and got dressed. He giggled a little, knowing that people would be amused at seeing him wearing a speedo. He put his shoes, sweatbands, and number on. His number was 81.

Later that morning, Molayne reported to Route 15. This was where the race started. The first leg of the race was the swim. Next was the bike race, and the last part was the run. He saw Sophocles standing under a tree.

"Hello, Big Mo!" said Sophocles.

"Hi!" said Molayne.

Sophocles gave Molayne a high-five.

"Where's Kukui?" asked Molayne.

"He's busy talking to some old friends," said Sophocles. "They don't think you can do it."

Molayne frowned.

"I know you can do it," said Sophocles. "All that training was worth it."

A fat couple walked over to Molayne. These were Evan and Kirsten, Sophocles' parents.

"So," said Evan, "my little cousin's ready for his big race?"

"You bet!" said Molayne. "Where's Mom and Dad?"

"Your parents are waiting in LoaLoa Town," said Kirsten.

"Thanks," said Molayne. "I'm going to look for my cheering squad."

Molayne saw Sun, Moon, and Hau getting refreshments at a stall. Sun wore his Kommo-o outfit (the one from Pokemon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon), Moon wore a Rammstein T-shirt and frayed blue denim shorts. Hau wore a grey Super Mario Bros. T-shirt and green Bermuda shorts. Sun had a bag of churros, Moon had a chili dog, and Hau had a couple of malasadas.

"Hi, Big Mo," said Sun. "Want a churro?"

"I'll have to decline," said Molayne. "Churros aren't proper fuel for a triathlon."

"Okay," said Sun. "All the more for me."

"I like your outfit," said Molayne.

"Thanks," said Sun. "It cost a ton of money."

"We saw Olivia earlier," said Hau. "She's in Tapu Village with her new video camera."

"Hope that speedo isn't too snug on you," said Moon.

"No," said Molayne.

Molayne heard a whistle.

"All competitors in the Alolan Ironman Triathlon please report to the starting line," said a voice.

Molayne reported to the starting line and stood next to Professor Kukui. He was wearing the same tri suit he wore the other day.

"Hello, Kukui!" said Molayne.

"Molayne!" said Professor Kukui. "So good to see you!"

"So I guess we're going to be competing against each other," said Molayne.

"Yep," said Professor Kukui. "It's every man for himself."

"You mean every man and woman," said Molayne. "You gotta be inclusive!"

"That's right," said Professor Kukui.

Molayne heard the announcer speak again.

"On your mark...get set...GO!"

As soon as the whistle blew, everyone jumped into the water. Molayne swam as fast as he could. He ended up being towards the back, while Kukui was towards the front. Molayne paced himself for the long, grueling swim.

"I'm worried about Molayne," said Sun.

"Worried?" asked Hau. "Why?"

"I hope he's able to finish the race," said Sun.

"He'll be fine," said Hau.

"No he won't," said Moon. "He'll be crying for his mommy before the race is even half over."

The next leg of the race was the bike race. Molayne dried up, put on his sneakers, and got on his bike. He rode along the mountain slopes, carefully avoiding any cliffs that would make him fall down. He could not see Professor Kukui anywhere.

"Must...keep...going..." panted Molayne.

Sun, Moon, Hau, and Sophocles decided to take a ride over to Loaloa Town, where the finish line was. Over here, they would wait for Molayne. Nanu was standing there sulking. Acerola was right next to him.

"Hello, Nanu," said Sun. "How are you doing?"

"I'm bored," said Nanu. "They invited me to this stupid triathlon since they insisted that the kahuna be there."

"It's not so bad, Uncle Nanu," said Acerola. "Think about the positives. At least you don't have to run in this race."

"Yeah," said Nanu. "You're right."

"I'm just glad I'm not in it," said Sophocles. "I'm not good at swimming, biking, or running. I'm a total couch potato."

"I can believe that," said Moon.

"Moon!" said Sun.

The final leg of the race was the running. This was hard for Molayne, since he was very tired from the swim and the bike race. He knew that he couldn't give up, since he had come this far. His feet were starting to get blisters from all the activity.

"I'm...almost...there," panted Molayne. "Just...a few...more...miles..."

Of course, Molayne was falling behind. In fact, by now, the winner had already crossed the finish line. The winner was some professional triathlete that Molayne's friends paid no attention to. Same went for the second and third-place winners. Professor Kukui managed to finish in sixth place.

"Congratulations, Kukui," said Sun. "You made it!"

"I'm so glad I finished the race," said Professor Kukui. "And I've gotten my best time yet. I beat my old record by almost five minutes!"

"Amazing!" said Hau. "Did you see Molayne anywhere?"

"He's probably still running," said Professor Kukui.

"Let's wait for him here," said Sophocles. "I'm sure he'll be turning up soon."

The group waited for about an hour, with no show from Molayne. Then, finally, Molayne came within sight of the finish line. He ran as fast as he could, probably faster than he ever did, and bolted towards the finish line, even getting ahead of two other competitors. Finally, after several hours of rigorous racing, Molayne crossed the finish line.

Sun, Moon, Hau, Sophocles, and Acerola ran up to Molayne. Nanu approached casually.

"You did it, Molayne!" said Sun. "You finished the race!"

"How are you feeling, Big Mo?" asked Sophocles.

"I'm...feeling...dizzy..." said Molayne, looking dizzy.

Molayne spun around a bit, and then fell down, losing his glasses in the process. Moon, Hau, and Sophocles caught him.

"There there, Big Mo," said Sophocles. "We've got you."

"I'm feeling tired," said Molayne. "I don't think I'm going to be doing any more triathlons in the foreseeable future."

Acerola walked over to Molayne and gave him his glasses.

"Here you go, Molayne," said Acerola.

"Thanks, Acerola," said Molayne.

Nanu walked up to Molayne.

"You look like you worked really hard today," said Nanu. "I think you need some rest."

"I think so too," said Molayne. "Take off my shoes, please."

Sun took off Molayne's shoes and socks.

"Now my feet can get some air," said Molayne.

Sun looked at Molayne's feet. There were lots of blisters on them.

"I don't think walking would be a good idea," said Sun. "You look too tired."

"Then how the fuck is he gonna get home?" asked Moon.

Professor Kukui walked over to Molayne.

"Congratulations!" he said. "I'm so glad you finished your first Alolan Ironman Triathlon!"

"Thanks," said Molayne.

"Did Molayne come in last?" laughed Moon.

"No," said Nanu. "There were several other people behind him."

"Get on my quad bike, Molayne," said Professor Kukui. "Me and Nanu will help you up."

Professor Kukui and Nanu took Molayne between their arms and helped him onto Professor Kukui's quad bike.

"I'll take you back to your house," said Professor Kukui. "The big party is due to begin at sunset."

"Oh, right," said Molayne, "the party. I'm looking forward to it."

"Hold on tight!" said Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui and Molayne drove away. Molayne managed to maintain a tight grip so he wouldn't fall off.

Sun, Moon, Hau, Sophocles, and Acerola looked at each other.

"So that's all settled," said Hau.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Acerola.

"We're going to the party," said Sun.

"All right!" said everyone - even Nanu.


	9. The Afterparty

**CHAPTER 9: THE AFTERPARTY**

That evening, Molayne invited his friends over to the party. Sun, Moon, and Hau decided to keep Molayne company. The other Trial Captains and Kahunas all attended the party. There was music, dancing, food, and of course, limbo.

Molayne's parents Rod and Rosie came over to the race to congratulate him.

"Congratulations on beating your first race, son!" said Rod.

"We knew you could do it," said Rosie.

Molayne hugged his parents.

"Thanks, Mom and Dad," said Molayne.

"So," said Rosie, "you going to dance?"

"Nah," said Molayne. "I'm too tired."

While everyone was in Molayne's backyard, Molayne lay down on a beach chair, gazing up at the sky.

"This party is so awesome!" said Hau. "Molayne's got great taste in music."

"I'd beg to differ," said Moon.

"It's got great food too," said Sun, taking a bite out of his slice of coconut pineapple cake.

"Too bad Molayne's too tired to enjoy the fun," said Acerola.

"That's okay," said Sophocles. "After completing a long, grueling race, I think all Big Mo wants to do is rest."

Professor Kukui brought Molayne a piece of cake.

"Thanks, Kukui," said Molayne.

"You're welcome," said Professor Kukui. "It's okay if you don't want to dance. You've earned a whole night of rest."

"I sure did," said Molayne, yawning.

"I'm going to play limbo," said Professor Kukui. "Want to watch?"

"Sure," said Molayne.

Professor Kukui went on line to do the limbo dance. People were singing and calypso music was playing.

"How low, can you go, Kukui! How low, can you go?"

Professor Kukui went as low as he could. After he was done, Lana went to congratulate him.

"That was great, Kukui!" said Lana.

"Who's next?" asked Professor Kukui.

"Hapu," said Lana.

"Oh great," said Professor Kukui. "Hapu always wins."

"How low, can you go, Hapu! How low, can you go?"

Hapu went under the limbo bar really, really low.

"I think we have a winner," said Lana.

"Awesome sauce!" said Hapu.

Moon looked at Hapu.

"I knew she'd win," said Moon.

"I always win at limbo," said Hapu, "just like Kukui said."

Sun, Moon, and Hau walked over to Molayne.

"Hi, Molayne," said Sun.

"Hi," said Molayne. "I want to thank you for helping me train for the triathlon. You all did a really good job. I couldn't have done it without you!"

Sun and Hau took turns hugging Molayne. Moon decided not to hug Molayne.

"Do you like the party?" asked Molayne.

"It's really fun," said Sun.

"And I can see that Nanu can't have enough of your grandparents' dumplings!" said Hau, pointing to Nanu.

Molayne laughed.

"We're really glad to have helped," said Sun.

"Even I admit that I had fun with it," said Moon.

"I agree," said Molayne. "I don't care about winning. I just care about having fun."

"And I think you had a lot of fun," said Hau.

"Right you are," said Molayne.

Sun, Moon, and Hau all gave Molayne a high-five.

"We're going to go dance," said Sun. "Care to watch us?"

"Sure!" said Molayne.

And so, everyone enjoyed the party, even if Molayne was too tired to dance.

 **THE END**


End file.
